Nan Namja Geodeun
by Kim Heeya
Summary: Lee Sooman memutuskan untuk menyutujui kerja sama yang diajukan Core Contents Media Entertaiment. Kerja sama yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal, jengkel, marah, tertekan, sedih menyampur menjadi satu karena Hyungnya ikut terlibat dalam kerja sama itu. Tapi Yesung berfikir lain, ia sangat senang dengan tawaran tersebut/Apa yang terjadi?Kyusung!:Dor Yekyu!xD RNR?DLDR! WARN INSIDE! CHP2 UP!:D
1. Chapter 1

**Because I'm Namja**

Or

**NAN NAMJA GEODEUN**

.

.

_And Others._

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Max Changmin

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Park Jiyeon as Park Jiyeon

(_Other Cast_ Tebak Sendiri :p)

_Pair :_

Yeyeon! Changkyu? KyuMin? KyuSung! YeKyu? Omo! Or, ChanSung? :o

_Rating :_ T

_Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort_

_Disclaimer :_ Semua _character_ milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME. _Author_ hanya sekedar meminjam nama. Kalau ada kesamaan alur cerita, mohon maaf karena cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita. Juga, cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Only Tears – Infinite' dan 'Hate U, Love U – Super Junior'. Dilarang keras mem_bash _ _character_. _Gomawo_ :)

Warning! : _Yaoi!_ (akhirnya buat FF yaoi juga ._.v), _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje! Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! Beserta kekurangan lainnya yang membuat _Fanfiction_ ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

Bagian 1

.

.

.

Sooman, beserta sesosok yang dikenalnya sebagai CEO Core Contents Media tersebut, menatap mereka, ia dan _yeoja_ itu, dengan puas. "Baiklah. Perjanjian telah disepakati. Telah ada bukti di atas kertas." Gumam Sooman dengan puas.

".. Kerja sama SM Entertaiment dan Core Contents Media telah terbentuk. Kalian adalah perwujudan dari kerja sama tersebut, _you guys are __**official.**_"

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

.

"Kau curang, Min! Kau curaaaaaaang!"

"Ya, _Evil!_ Aku bermain dengan bersih seperti ini tapi kau bilang aku curang, _eoh?!_ Lagipula aku baru menang satu babak. Masih ada dua babak lagi."

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di kantor _SM Entertaiment_ tersebut tampak tak terlalu memperdulikan dua _namja_ yang tengah bertengkar dengan _stick PS_ di tangan masing-masing. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan kehebohan kedua _namja_ tersebut, bahkan CEO SM Entertaiment sekalipun, Lee Sooman.

Orang-orang itu hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar teriakan heboh dari _Duo Maknae_ tersebut. Yah, _Maknae_ dari _SM Entertaiment_, sepertinya anak emas _SM Entertaiment_, eh? Terkadang orang-orang itu, baik staff ataupun para senior dari manajemen tersebut, akan bergumam kecil, "Dasar duo _Evil Maknae_," atau "Mereka berulah lagi, eh?" dan bahkan, "Kantor _SM Entertaiment_ sepertinya akan selalu heboh kalau seperti ini terus,"

"Kau memang curang, Max Changmin! Curang! Curang! Curaaangg!" Kyuhyun, salah satu dari _Evil Maknae_ tersebut, berteriak nyaring. _Namja_ itu masih tak menerima kekalahannya dari _namja_ jangkung di sebelahnya. _Namja_ yang di panggil Changmin tetap fokus dengan layar _LED_ di hadapan mereka yang menampilkan beberapa animasi-animasi bergerak, "Lebih baik kau terima saja kekalahanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Karena aku memang _'Master of Games'_." Sahut Changmin tenang.

Kyuhyun tampak merengut. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, _namja_ itu kembali memainkan sticknya dalam diam. Matanya menatap tajam layar TV tersebut, bahkan ia sampai tak memejamkan mata saking takutnya melewati satu titik dan dikalahkan Changmin.

"_**Player 1, You LOOSE!"**_

"_Andweeeeeeeeee!_ Max Changmin, kau curaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang! CURAAAAAAAAA-"

_**Plak!**_

"_Ya, APPO!_" Changmin menatap _namja_ berambut ikal yang berteriak histeris di sampingnya itu dengan kesal. "Kau itu terlalu berlebihan, Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun, yang kepalanya tadi dihadiahi 'sentuhan lembut' dari Max Changmin, mengerang kesakitan dan melemparkan tatapan 'peperangan' pada _namja_ berambut hitam itu. "KAU KENAPA MEMUKULKU, CHANGMIN _PABBOYA?!_"

"YA, YANG _PABBO_ ITU KAU, CHO KYUHYUN! KALAU AKU _PABBO,_ KENAPA AKU BISA MENGALAHKANMU?!" suara Changmin menggema di Kantor _SM Entertaiment_ tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap _namja_ yang sesama _Evil Maknae_ di sampingnya itu, garang. "KA-"

_**PLAK!**_

Satu pukulan telak di kepala Kyuhyun.

_**PLAK!**_

.. satu pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala Changmin.

_Eh..?_

"KALIAN DUO SETAN TERLAKNAT, APA KALIAN TAK MELIHAT KALAU AKU SEDANG MENELPON, _EOH?!_"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang dihujani bentakkan tersebut mengkerut. Mereka saling merapatkan tubuh dan menatap dengan takut-takut ditambah kesal dan jengkel yang bercampur menjadi satu ke arah 'pelaku pembentakkan' tersebut. "Ye-yesung _Hyu-ung,_"

_Namja_ bersurai hitam legam itu balas menatap kedua _Maknae_ tersebut, tak kalah kesal dan jengkel. "Apa kalian tak melihat kalau aku sedang menelpon, hah?!" desis _namja_ yang dipanggil Yesung itu oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun. "..." kedua 'Setan Terlaknat', menurut Yesung, itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Yesung semakin memelototi kedua _Maknae_ yang bahkan lebih jangkung darinya itu, sedangkan yang ditatap tak berani membalas tatapan Sunbae mereka di SM Entertaiment itu. Mereka hanya duduk dalam diam di sofa yang mereka duduki dan sesekali bergerak risih.

Sepertinya hanya Yesung seorang yang bersikap berbeda pada _uri Maknae_ ini, hng?

"_Yeobosseo, Sung-ie?! Apa kau masih di sana? Sung-ie ~ ~"_

Suara samar-samar terdengar dari benda kecil yang di tutupi dengan pelindung warna putih milik Yesung. _Namja_ itu tersentak, seakan suara itu menariknya kembali dari emosinya. Dengan cepat, ia kembali mengarahkan mobilephone nya ke daun telinganya. "_Ah ne, yeobosseo. Mian Jiyeon-ah,_ tadi ada gangguan kecil." Sahut Yesung sedari tergelak pelan.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang juga meliriknya. Mereka saling mengedikkan kedua bahu, bingung dengan sikap Yesung yang seakan melupakan kedua _namja_ itu. Biasanya, Yesung yang sadar akan predikatnya sebagai _Sunbae_ dari kedua _Evil Maknae SM Entertaiment_ itu, tak segan dan akan menceramahi kedua _namja_ itu sampai larut malam. Mungkin, hanya seorang Kim Yesung lah yang berani menceramahi mereka.

Namun kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya Kim Yesung tak menceramahi kedua _Evil Maknae_ tersebut. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun terheran-heran. Kedua _namja_ itu menatap Yesung yang duduk di _single-sofa_ yang terletak di sebelah kanan sofa yang mereka duduki. Mereka sudah melupakan _stick_ di tangan mereka beserta _game_ yang sengaja mereka hentikan sesaat. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang tadinya tak menerima kekalahannya dari Changmin pun sudah tak memedulikan itu lagi. Fokus namja itu terpusat pada '_Hyung_'-nya yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang sana itu.

"Ah, kau di mana?" Yesung bertanya, matanya memancarkan kelembutan yang sangat. "Aa, _arrachi_. Kau tunggu di sana, _arra_? _Annyoeng kaseyo, Chagi! Saranghae ~_"

Changmin tersentak, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. Namun mereka tak menyuarakan keheranan mereka. Mereka berdua hanya menatap Yesung yang mengulum senyum sendiri dengan mata berbinar. _Namja_ itu lalu meraih jaket hitamnya dari sandaran sofa yang didudukinya. Yesung lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan kedua _Evil Maknae_ yang sudah di lupakannya.

"_Yaa, Hyung!_"

Kyuhyun yang paling cepat tersadar, bangkit dari duduknya dan memanggil Yesung. Yesung memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun, tatapannya seakan-akan bertanya _'Wae?'_. "_Eodiga?_ 'Urusan' kita belum selesai! Kau melupakan kami!" Yesung tersenyum lebar, "Aku ingin berkencan dengan _yeojachingu_-ku, _My_ Jiyeon ~" lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor _SM Entertaiment_ tersebut seraya bersenandung gembira.

"Ooh, Yesung _Hyung_ pergi dengan _yeojachingu_-nya.." Gumam Changmin sedari membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf 'o'. Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi, _namja_ berambut coklat keikalan itu kembali menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas sofa tak bersalah tersebut.

"Eh.. _Changkkaman!_" Kyuhyun sontak saling tatap dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap horror Changmin, mereka lalu berteriak histeris seakan-akan itu adalah akhir dunia.

"Yesung _Hyung_ mempunyai _yeojachingu_?! Dan itu Jiyeon?! _MWORAGOYAA_?!_ ANDWAEEEEEE_!"

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

.

Yesung POV

"Yesung _Hyung_ mempunyai _yeojachingu_?! ..."

Aku tak memedulikan teriakan-teriakan samar kedua mahluk terlaknat itu. Aku tetap meneruskan langkahku keluar dari kantor _SM Entertaiment_. Aku tak memedulikan lingkungan sekitarku, bahkan para _Sunbae_ ataupun _Hoobae_ yang menyapaku.

_Jpret!_

Aku tersentak. Kulemparkan tatapanku pada beberapa orang yang memegang kamera setara dengan kepala mereka dan sudah mengerubuniku tepat di pintu kantor _SM Entertaiment_ saat ini. Mereka pasti mendengar teriakan kedua bocah setan itu. Aish, betapa bodohnya mereka itu! Changmin dan Kyuhyun _pabbo_! "_Gomawo_, Kyu, Min! Gara-gara teriakan kalian, para wartawan ini mengejarku! Argh!"

Dengan penuh rasa frustasi, aku menambah kecepatan langkahku, berusaha untuk menerobos para wartawan.

"_Mian_, permisi,"

Aku berusaha untuk tak menatap mata para 'Pemburu Berita' tersebut. Apa kalian tahu, kalau wartawan itu sangat menyeramkan ketika mereka sedang memburu berita, terlebih kalau kalianlah '_objek_' yang mereka incar?

"Yesung_-ssi_, apakah benar kau dan Jiyeon berpacaran?"

"Bukankah kalian hanya _couple-official_ kedua manajemen?"

"Apa tanggapan orang-orang, dan kau sendiri tentang hal ini, Yesung_-ssi_?"

Aku tetap menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, tak berkomentar sama sekali. Namun bibirku sesekali mengulas senyum tipis. Sedangkan mereka tetap menghujaniku dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan tak berujung. Aah, sulit sekali bergerak di keadaan seperti ini.. sudah hampir lima belas menit sejak aku meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun tadi, namun bergerak barang lima belas langkahpun tidak..

Para wartawan tetap mendesakku dengan berbagai pertanyaan hingga akhirnya _Manager Hyung_ dan Youngwoon _Hyung_, _bodyguard_ yang di sewa _Sment_, datang menghampiri ku dan kerumunan itu. Mereka bubar setelah _Manager Hyung_ menjanjikan akan mengadakan _press-confrence_ untuk mengklarifikasikan 'rumor' ini. Aku segera menuju mobilku yang berada di parkiran setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih pada _Manager Hyung_ dan Youngwoon _Hyung_.

"Haah," ku sandarkan kepalaku ke roda kemudi dengan keras, namun tak cukup keras untuk menyakitiku sendiri. "Haah.." aku kembali menghela nafas panjang.

_Drrt.. Drrt.._

Kulirik _mobilephone_ ku yang terletak di _desk_ mobilku. Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku dan meraih benda kecil tersebut. Mataku perlahan membaca deretan _ID name_ yang tertera di sana'_Evil Baby Kyu_'.

...

Aish, kenapa aku bisa lupa mengganti namanya?!

Baiklah Kim Yesung, tenang.. rileks..

.. atau semua memori itu akan kembali..

"_Ne, yeobosseo_?"

Hening sesaat. Lalu aku mendengar suara 'grasak-grusuk' dari sebrang sana. Ah, kuyakinkan setan ini sedang bersama si Changmin, atau bahkan beberapa orang lainnya. "_Yeobosseo.. ya, Hyung_!" aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun dari sebrang sana. "_Waegurae, namja pabbo_?" tanyaku, menekankan perkataanku di setiap kalimat.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak sedang bercanda saat ini. Seriuslah," ujarnya datar. Baiklah, sepertinya namja setan ini memang sedang serius. "_Ne, ne. Arasseo. Musun iruya_?" hening sesaat, lagi. "Aku hanya butuh satu penjelasan. Penjelasan tentang kau dan Park Jiyeon itu, jawab dengan jujur." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Kali ini giliranku yang terdiam, sibuk merangkai kata-kata dan memfikirkan segala sesuatu. Aish, kalaupun kujelaskan tak akan ada yang mengerti. Hubungan kami.. hubungan percintaan kami terlalu rumit..

"_Hyung_,"

Aku mengerjap ketika suara Kyuhyun menyadarkanku. "Hng... kau tak perlu tahu dan ini bukan urusanmu, Setan." Ujarku tenang akhirnya, setelah berusaha sekuat mungkin. "Aku perlu tahu. Dan ini urusanku." Entah kenapa emosiku mendadak tersulut, "Sudah kubilang, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tak perlu tahu dan ini bukan urusanmu!"

"AKU PERLU TAHU DAN INI JUGA URUSANKU. SEMUA URUSANMU ADALAH URUSANKU DAN AKU HARUS MEMASTIKAN KAU TIDAK SEDANG DALAM HUBUNGAN KHUSUS DENGAN SESEORANG. KARENA KAU A–"

_**Deg.**_

_Eeh?_

Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika mendengar Kyuhyun membentakku, terlebih pada kalimat terakhir. Dan entah mengapa perasaan ganjil yang dulu pernah menghampiriku kembali datang. Namun kali ini perasaan itu datang bersama perasaan lainnya.. harapan.

"K-karena aku apa, Kyu?" tanyaku sedikit takut-takut, namun aku tetap berusaha menjaga image ku. Kudengar Kyuhyun terbatuk pelan dan canggung, "Aa-a," bisa kutebak, namja itu pasti menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. ".. k-kare-na kau.." harapan di dadaku semakin membuncah, sampai-sampai membuatku sendiri takut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sesaat, ".._Hyung_-ku,"

Dan harapan itu kembali hancur menjadi kepingan. Tapi.. memang seharusnya begitulah jawaban yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Aku mendesah pelan, dan lalu menundukkan kepalaku. "Aku sedang tak mood bercerita saat ini."

_**Klik.**_

Setelah meletakkan mobilephone ku kembali ke tempatnya, aku menghempaskan punggungku ke sandaran jok mobilku. Jiyeon. _Yeojachingu_-ku..

Dia adalah _yeoja_ yang sangat baik.. terkadang aku merasa bersalah karena menjadikannya alasan untuk menjauhi dan 'berusaha' melupakan rasa cintaku pada seseorang.. seorang _namja_. Ya, aku _gay_, namun ada Jiyeon yang menjadi pelindungku.. Dan _namja_ itu adalah..

_**Cho Kyuhyun.**_

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun..

Yesung POV END

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri yang ada di cermin toilet tersebut. Matanya tak bergerak, tetap fokus pada bayangan dirinya itu. Kukunya tampak memutih karena terlalu kuat menekan ujung-ujung wastafell yang berada di toilet tersebut.

"Argh!"

_Prang!_

Dan dengan rasa frustasi, _namja_ itu membiarkan _mobilephone_ nya, yang tadi berada di genggamannya, jatuh menghantam lantai dengan sangat kuat. Ia perlahan memutar tubuh dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot jatuh. _Namja_ itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok wastafell tersebut. Ia mengerang, dadanya terasa sesak, seakan-akan diimpit dengan batu besar, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Jemari panjangnya kemudian mencengkram rambutnya dan mengacaknya dengan frustasi.

"_Hyung_.. kau hanya milikku.. hanya milikku." Racau _namja_ jangkung itu dengan mata terpejam. Tak menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang menatapnya bagaikan elang menatap mangsanya. Namun bedanya, mata itu memancarkan kesakitan yang tak kentara.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued. **_

_**Or**_

_**END.**_

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, readers**_**! Akhirnya **_**author**_** buat FF **_**yaoi**_** :D **_**Yeah, it's my first yaoi fic**_**! xD Karena baru pertama kali ngebuat **_**yaoi/shounen-ai**_** apalah itu, **_**author**_** sedikit ragu-ragu. Apa **_**feel**_** nya ngenak? Atau cerita ini membingungkan? **_**Well,**_** untuk itu author butuh kritik dan saran **_**readers**_** :3 **_**review readers**_** sangat berarti buat **_**author**_** dan **_**fic**_** ini, terutama kelanjutan **_**fic**_** ini.**

**Oh ya, mungkin kalau Fic ini lanjut *PD* author bakal ngepost **_**chapter **_**selanjutnya setelah fic pertama author aka 'Bittersweet' tamat ._. *dibante* *GR tingkat dewa* -_-v**

**So, mind to RNR?;3**

**Gomawo sebelumnya :)**

**.**

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

**.**

**Hee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I'm Namja**

Or

**NAN NAMJA GEODEUN**

.

.

_Cast_

Cho Kyuhyun _as_ Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin _as_ Max Changmin

Kim Jongwoon _as_ Kim Yesung

Park Jiyeon _as_ Park Jiyeon

_And Others._

(_Other Cast_ Tebak Sendiri :p)

_Pair :_

Yeyeon! Changkyu? KyuMin? KyuSung! YeKyu? Omo! Or, ChanSung? :o

_Rating :_ T

_Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort_

_Disclaimer :_ Semua _character_ milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME. _Author_ hanya sekedar meminjam nama. Kalau ada kesamaan alur cerita, mohon maaf karena cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita. Juga, cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Only Tears – Infinite' dan 'Hate U, Love U – Super Junior'. Dilarang keras mem_bash _ _character_. _Gomawo_ :)

Warning! : _Yaoi!_ (akhirnya buat FF yaoi juga ._.v), _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje! Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! Beserta kekurangan lainnya yang membuat _Fanfiction_ ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

Oh ya, baca sampai akhir ne? Mian kalau nyesek, author juga nyesek TT_TT

.

.

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

Bagian 2

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan _namja_ itu keluar dari toilet tersebut, ia melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menatap potongan-potongan _mobilephone_ yang hancur akibat menghantam lantai yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Perlahan, ia lalu berjongkok dan memungut potongan-potongan itu satu persatu. Segaris senyuman pedih melintas di bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu mencintai dan mendewakannya, eoh? Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

.

_Ctak.. ctak.._

Manik caramel Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak liar mengikuti animasi bergerak yang ada di layar komputer tersebut. Sedangkan tangannya bermain lincah, tangan kiri di keyboard dan tangan lainnya di mouse. Selain suara keyboard yang di tekan dengan penuh semangat itu, tak ada lagi suara yang menghiasi di ruangan tersebut.

Hal yang aneh bukan? Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ruangan itu heboh dengan berbagai teriakan, bahkan orang-orang yang melewati ruang santai yang memang sengaja di buat Sooman di kantor _SM Entertaiment_ itu terheran-heran. Jangankan orang-orang, Changmin pun bingung menatap keheningan temannya yang juga menyandang predikat '_Evil Maknae_' itu.

"Argh!"

Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi. _Namja_ itu menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Rasa frustasi yang menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya, dari ujung ibu jari kaki hingga ujung rambutnya, meledak-ledak tak karuan. Bahkan perasaan itu semakin membuat dadanya sesak tak karuan.

"_Gwenchanayo_? Sejak kembali dari toilet tadi mukamu berlipat-lipat seperti itu." Changmin yang baru tiba, segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang terletak di belakang Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan sedangkan matanya tetap terpejam. Suara desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun sedari namja berambut ikal itu membuka matanya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Min." Ia lalu berjalan mendekati meja yang terletak di depan Changmin dan meraih sebuah benda kecil bewarna hitam. "Kau tidak ada jadwal sore ini?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "_Ani_. Malahan sebenarnya aku tak ada jadwal sama sekali hari ini." Changmin mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, "Lalu kau kenapa datang ke kantor hari ini?"

'_Karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya,'_

Perkataan itu tentu saja dikatakan Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. "Aku hanya bosan mendekam di apartemen seharian. Makanya aku ke sini." Sahutnya tanpa memperhatikan perubahan air muka Changmin. Ia tahu, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Ia sangat _tahu_, tapi _namja_ itu lebih memilih diam dan tak bersuara.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu, Min! _Annyeong_!"

"Ne, _annyeong_. Hati-hati!" Changmin melambaikan tangannya. Setelah punggung Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah _namja_ itu menurunkan tangannya. "Aku tahu Kyu, aku sangat tahu." Bisiknya, bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. ".. dan aku juga mengerti perasaanmu, karena aku juga merasakannya saat ini.."

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

.

"_Oppa_! _Gwenchanayo_? Aku sudah mendengar kabar itu dari _Manager_ ku." Jiyeon menatap Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Yesung mengangguk, "_Ne_. _Nan gwenchanayo_. _Kajja_, lebih baik kita tidak mengobrol di sini." Ia lalu membukakan pintu untuk _yeoja_ itu dan segera berlari ke pintu di sisi lain setelah memastikan Jiyeon duduk dengan nyaman.

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

.

Yesung menyesap minumannya. Ia lalu menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap _yeoja_ di hadapannya dengan lembut, "Jadi, Ryeji _Noona_ memutuskan untuk mengadakan _press-confrence_ itu besok?" yang ditanya mengangguk. "_Ne_. Kira-kira begitulah yang dibilang Ryeji _Eonnie_ padaku tadi, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan keputusan Donjoo _Oppa_. Bisa saja mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan _press-confrence_ terpisah." Jiyeon berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jiyeon _Chagi_.. rumor ini menyangkut aku dan kau. Dan sebagai _namjachingu_ yang bertanggung jawab, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu sampai berita ini mereda." Sedari tersenyum jail, Yesung meraih tangan mungil Jiyeon yang terletak di atas meja tersebut. _Namja_ itu lalu tersenyum, "Kau tahu? Mereka itu, para wartawan itu, sangat menyeramkan kala mengejar 'mangsa'nya." Jiyeon tergelak, "_Ne ne_, aku tahu. Haha." Ia membalas genggaman tangan Yesung.

"Dan kau tahu, _Oppa_?" Yesung menaikkan alisnya. "Apa?" tangan Jiyeon yang tadinya bebas, kini turut menggenggam tangan Yesung. "Semua orang di dunia ini tak seberuntung aku. Tak seberuntung aku yang mendapati cintamu seutuhnya," ujar Jiyeon bahagia.

Tubuh Yesung mendadak tegang. Entah mengapa, fikiran _namja_ itu beralih ke orang lain. Orang selain Jiyeon. Nama orang yang selalu melayang-layang di fikirannya, melayang bagai menghantuinya. Dan setitik keinginan tertanam dalam hatinya, keinginan dan harapan kalau saja yang memanggilnya dengan penuh sayang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Yah, nama itulah yang menghantuinya. Tapi lagi, fikiran itu hancur diikuti dengan sebuah fakta menyakitkan yang harus diterima Yesung : _**'Kyuhyun itu normal, sedangkan aku tidak.'**_

Senyuman miris hinggap di bibir Yesung. Bahkan kini hatinya semakin kelabu mengingat fakta itu. "_Hyung_!" Tersentak, Yesung segera mendaratkan pandangannya kembali ke wajah di hadapannya.  
"_Wae_, Kyu?"

Jiyeon menarik tangannya perlahan dari tangan Yesung yang masih menggenggamnya. "Ternyata, aku belum memiliki cintamu seutuhnya, _ne Oppa_?" Yesung tersadar, dengan cepat ia segera menarik kembali tangan _yeoja_ itu. "_Mianhada, jeongmal mianhada_.." matanya menatap manik bening milik Jiyeon. "Bertahanlah, _jebal_. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melupakannya, melupakan perasaan ini.. _jebal_,"

Hening, tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jiyeon. _Yeoja_ itu balas menatap Yesung. "Baiklah. Aku akan bertahan. Maka dari itu, kau juga harus berusaha melupakannya, Oppa." Yesung tersenyum, "_Ne_. Aku akan mencoba. _Gomawoyo, Jiyeon_.."

Untuk apa kau berusaha melupakannya kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya?

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

_Kalut. _

Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Entahlah, walau sudah berkali-kali kurasakan hal yang sama, mungkin ini yang terparah. Dadaku sejak tadi siang terasa sesak. _Amat-amat sesak_..

Perlahan, jemariku menyusuri foto yang terdapat di figura tersebut. Dan manik mataku menjalar ke figura lainnya. Masih dengan objek yang sama dan kesempurnaan yang sama. Dan figura satu lagi. Dan yang lainnya. Ah, ada banyak potret dirinya, baik yang aku ambil diam-diam atau yang kudapat dari orang lain. Andai kalian tahu betapa sempurnanya objek yang ada di figura-figura ini. Dan andai saja kau tahu.. _Hyung_..

Sebut aku terobsesi dengannya, dengan Yesung _Hyung_. Ya, aku sangat sangat terobsesi akan dirinya. Tapi tidak sebegitu terobsesi sampai menghalalkan semua cara untuk mendapatinya. Tidak. Kalian pasti akan tahu sebesar apa rasa obsesi ku itu dengan melihat figura-figura yang tertempel di salah satu dinding kamarku ini. Dinding itu dipenuhi belasan, mungkin puluhan fotonya.

Kim Yesung. Sosok luar biasa sempurna yang tak kukira akan memasuki ruang lingkup kehidupanku. Sosok yang melebihi keindahan manapun. Bahkan di awal pertemuan kami enam tahun yang lalu, aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang.. sulit untukku jelaskan.

**[Flashback]**

Dengan bermodal nekat dan suara yang belum cukup stabil, aku yang pada saat ini masih berumur tujuh belas tahun, pergi menuju Seoul seorang diri. Kabur dari rumah? Kira-kira begitu. Bukannya aku berniat untuk membangkang pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ ku, aku hanya ingin mengejar cita-citaku, menjadi seorang penyanyi. Apa itu salah? Menurutku tidak. Dan nanti, kalau aku sudah sukses aku akan mengunjungi mereka dan membuktikan pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ bahwa menjadi penyanyi itu bisa mensukseskanku, walau tidak menjadi pengusaha.

Dan di sinilah diriku saat ini, terlunta-lunta di tengah jalan karena sama sekali tak mengetahui arah jalan. Dengan tersauk-sauk, kulangkahkan kakiku di tepi jalan. Kehidupan di Seoul dan di kampung halamanku pada malam hari jelas saja berbeda. Walau sudah tengah malam seperti ini, kota tetap saja ditemani dengan keramaian.

Aku tetap melangkah, menguatkan diri agar tidak terjatuh saat itu juga dikarenakan perutku yang belum diisi sejak tadi pagi. Dengan limbung, kakiku terus menyeretku tak tentu arah, membuatku tak terlalu memerhatikan keadaan sekitar.

_**Ckkiit!**_

"Ya, apa kau mau mencoba untuk bunuh diri?!" aku menatap orang yang keluar dari audi silver itu. Belum sempat aku mengatakan barah sepatah katapun, tubuhku mendadak kebas dan kegelapan menghampiriku.

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

.

"Jadi kau datang ke sini untuk menjadi penyanyi?" aku mengangguk. Yesung _Hyung_, orang yang telah berbaik hati menolongku dan kalian pasti mengenalnya karena dia seorang penyanyi terkenal, menatapku yang sedang menyantap ramen yang dibuatkannya untukku tadi. "Dan modalmu apa?" tanyanya tajam. Keberanianku sedikit surut, orang mana yang berani menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu jika diajukan oleh seorang penyanyi profesional? "Hanya suaraku," cicitku pelan. Yesung _Hyung_ mendesah, "Sudah kuduga.." ia lalu beranjak dari ruang makan dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dan ia duduk di hadapanku, "Ini," ia lalu menyerahkan sehelai kertas padaku. Kutatap sesaat kertas itu dan lalu meletakkan sendok dan sumpit yang masih ada di genggaman tanganku ke atas mangkok. "Manajemenku dua hari lagi mengadakan audisi. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut itu." Jelas Yesung Hyung. Aku membaca isi kertas itu. _SM Entertaiment_.

_Well_, boleh dicoba. Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti audisi ini.

"_Gomawoyo_, _Hyung_! Ini sangat berarti bagiku." Yesung _Hyung_ tersenyum, "_Ne_, _cheonma_." Aku kembali membaca isi kertas yang diberikannya tadi. "Ah iya Kyu, apa orangtuamu mengetahui ini?" aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap Yesung _Hyung_. "Ani, mereka tak mengizinkanku."

Yesung _Hyung_ tak menjawab, ia menatapku sesaat dan lalu berucap, "Aku mengerti. Nah, sekarang kau lebih baik fokus pada audisi ini, _ne_? Masalah-masalah lain biar aku yang urus, aku janji. Mulai saat ini kau adalah namdongsaengku. _Arra_?" aku mengangguk, "_Nee_, _arrachi_! _Gomawo_, _Hyuung ~_"

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

.

Dua hari kemudian, aku mengikuti audisi tersebut dan lolos. Dan selama dua tahun, aku mengikuti pelatihan. Yah pelatihanku ini lebih cepat dari pada trainee yang lain karena, menurut Yesung _Hyung_ dan beberapa pelatih lainnya, aku ini berbakat.

Selama dua tahun itu pulalah Yesung _Hyung_ menepati janjinya. Dia mengurus semua masalahku, terutama meyakinkan orangtuaku agar memperbolehkanku masuk ke dalam dunia tarik suara. Dan dia berhasil. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, Yesung _Hyung_ berhasil membujuk baik _Eomma_ maupun _Appa_ ku. Dan mereka sangat menyukai _Hyung_ ku itu.

Dan sejak dia berhasil menemukan apartmen kosong tepat di samping apartmennya untukku, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku mulai merubah cara pandangku terhadapnya. Kalau pada awalnya aku memandangnya dengan kagum sebagai seorang _Hyung_, perlahan rasa kagum itu berubah. Aku mulai memandangnya sebagai.. _pasangan_.

Bilang aku gila. Namun itulah kenyataannya. Memang akupun pada awalnya tak menerima kenyataan bahwa aku _gay_. Tapi, hati nuraniku seolah berkata, _setiap cinta itu sama sucinya_. Dan aku mulai menerimanya. Kalian heran kenapa aku bisa mendapati julukan '_Evil Maknae_'? itu di sebabkan oleh keusilan dan kejahilanku. Aku sengaja melakukan itu agar Yesung _Hyung_ memerhatikanku, dan yap! Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap malam untuk menceramahiku, dan itu membuatku senang.

**[End of Flashback]**

Tapi, satu fakta menyakitkan harus kutelan bulat-bulat. Yesung _Hyung_ itu normal. Buktinya dia memiliki Jiyeon. Dan aku.. aku tidak.

Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku pada figura. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. _Hyung_.. apa kau tahu apa obat untuk rasa sesak ini? Dadaku sangat sakit. Sangat sesak.

Cinta itu memang menakutkan, _ne_?

Aku perlahan berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan menuju keluar apartment ku. Ku tatap pintu di samping apartmentku. Sepi. Dia belum pulang sepertinya. Aku sudah hendak keluar ketika sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Nah Yesung, bersiaplah untuk besok. _Press-confrace_ ini harus terlaksana esok, kalau tidak para wartawan itu akan semakin menggila dan terus-terusan memburumu dan Jiyeon. Aku pergi dulu." Aku melihat Donjoo _Hyung_ melangkah keluar dari apartment Yesung _Hyung_, diikuti dengan pemiliknya sendiri. "_Ne_ arasseo, hati-hati _Hyung_."

Aku menatap Yesung _Hyung_, begitupula ia. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartmennya. Akupun tersadar, "_Hyung_, _changkkaman_!" syukurlah, ia berhenti. "_Wae_?" tanyanya tanpa memutar tubuhnya. "Jadi.. kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya..?" tak ada jawaban. Ayolah, _Hyung_.. jawab pertanyaanku.. kali ini saja..

"Bukan urusanmu."

_**Blam.**_

Dan di sinilah aku, berdiri menelan penolakan yang Yesung _Hyung_ berikan. Dan dalam kebingungan.. apa yang kuperbuat? Kenapa aura penolakan yang ditampakannya begitu dalam..? Apa aku terlalu ikut campur?

**-Kyuhyun POV End-**

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

.

Mata Yesung bergerak-gerak liar di balik kelopak matanya. Ia tampak tak nyaman dalam istirahat sejenaknya di atas sofa tersebut. Jiyeon yang melihat itu sebenarnya tak tega untuk membangunkan namja itu, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Oppa, ireonna.." ujarnya pelan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Yesung. Namja itu tak bergeming. Jiyeon sekali lagi menggoyangkan tubuh Yesung, "Oppa, ireonna. Sudah waktunya, para wartawan sudah menunggu kita." Dan berhasil. Namja itu membuka matanya, dan perlahan Yesung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Kau pergilah dulu, aku dibelakangmu." Ujar namja itu dan tersenyum meyakinkan Jiyeon. "Baiklah. Palli, ne?" dan yeoja itu berlalu dari hadapan Yesung.

Yesung menunduk ketika Jiyeon sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. "Mianhae.." lirihnya pelan, entah kepada siapa.

.

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

.

_Namja_ itu menatap layar TV di hadapannya. Manik matanya sama sekali tak berkedip. Ia terlalu terguncang untuk mengedipkan matanya. Dan hatinya terlalu hancur melihat dua sosok itu saling menyatukan bibir mereka yang muncul di layar TV tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan menangis. _Andwe_, tidak akan pernah." Ujarnya pelan, menguatkan diri sendiri. "_Nan namja geodeun_."

.

**To Be Continued.**

.

**Kyaaa, author melanggar janjii DD: author bukannya nyiapin Bittersweet, malah nyiapin chapter 2 ini -_-v #plak kya kyaa. Author siap dibante kok -_- author sadar itu scene Yeyeon nya terlalu banyak dan terlalu menyayat hati. Author tahu, sangat tahu -_-v bante aja, gapapa kok -_-v *author cari mati * mianhae, ELFdeul, terutama Clouds -_- dan maaf juga kalo chap 2 ini kalo kurang memuaskan TT_TT dan mohon kritik dan sarannya, ne? :D Gamshae sebelumnya XD**

**Big Thanks to :**

**kyuhyuk25**** - ****wonkyushipper**** - ****LalaClouds**** - ****sjflywin**** – chohee – AfrilClouds – Guest 1 - Cloud'yeppa - ****maycloudself13**** - ****dennisbubble1004**** – aiiukiu - dina3424 - ****Jisaid**** – KiyuHiyun - Just sparkyu – Kyuminjoong - **** - ****Kitsune Syhufellrs**** – KyuNie – Guest 2 - **** - ****cloud3024**** - Maya KMS - magie april**

**RNR again, ne? :3**

**.**

**Chat Box**

**.**

**Just sparkyu : siapa yang merindukanmu, eoh? -_-"**

**Maya KMS : waa, ghamsaee chingu! :D **

**Magie april : wkwk mian ne -_-v nee, cheonmma **

**AfrilClouds : kabarnya sih begitu, tapi Yeppa sama author itu udah pacaran lama sekali #plak #disate -_-v hehe**

**.**

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

**.**

**Mian author gabisa bales semuanya, tapi readers yang nanya pairingnya ini apa, rahasia dong :p mungkin aja nanti author sama yeppa ato kyuppa #plak oke, cukup bercandanya. Yang udah mau baca ama yang udah mau ngereview jeongmal ghamsanida, saranghaeyo :D my silent readers, gomawoyo nee? Tetep baca cerita author nee? Saranghaeyoo! XD**

**Mind to RNR?**

**Gomawo sebelumnya :D**

**.**

**_Nan Namja Geodeun_**

**. **

**Hee**


End file.
